Soul Vacation
by YukaWritesALittle
Summary: How long has it been? A month? To Neji, it feels like she has been gone for a very long time-seems like forever. "Sakura," he whispers. "You've been sleeping for a while. I wonder, are your dreams that good that you can't come back to me?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction. I'm a sasusaku fan, too, but I'm a sucker for nejisaku stories. And since I don't think a lot has been written about them recently, which really makes me sad, I thought of coming up with my own. A family fic. because, heck, there may not be a Sarada had Neji lived! haha. In a different universe, I think that it is really sakura and neji that ended up together (even though there is nothing in the manga that suggests that they could be an item. hehe) because why not? They are both beautiful people, and they are just perfect for each other! And I don't understand why Kishi kills off the perfect men in the manga!

Gosh. A week after Naruto was finally concluded, I still can't figure out how I'm supposed to feel. Haha. I guess, I'm feeling kind of empty now. Don't get me wrong, I love the ending, especially since my OTP became canon, but now there's a small void in my cold, cold heart that may not be replaced by any other manga. :')

The mandatory disclaimer, I guess: Naruto is not mine, of course! It is the creation of Kishimoto-sensei. But if it were mine, I would definitely ship NejiSaku, no offense Sasuke-kun. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Vacation<strong>

How long has it been?

A month?

No, a week?

It's been three weeks, but to Neji, it feels like she has been gone for a very long time-seems like forever. He is not used to sleeping alone anymore. He misses her warmth at night and her soft caresses first thing in the morning.

"Sakura," he whispers to no one as he takes a final look around their bedroom—ah, yes, his favorite part of their new house—after gathering what he needs for the night. "Please wake up, love."

It will be another night at the hospital to look after his beautiful wife. Hyuuga Neji will never complain about the sleepless nights or the long hours of sitting on a very uncomfortable chair if it means he could stay by her side to make sure she's alright. He also wants to be the first person she sees and smiles to when she regains consciousness.

He walks past the nursery and noted that he felt no one in the room. He thought that Shiro must not have fallen asleep yet and is probably giving the Hanabi a hard time right now. That little brat. He smirks. But, soon, his fond thoughts about his little three-year-old turned a little sad. Shiro must miss his mama as much as he does. He noted that Shiro only ever falls asleep when his mama would sing to him about the brave fox and his loyal friends. He must see Shiro first before he leaves again. He feels a pang of guilt whenever he thinks that he hasn't been spending time with his son as much as he used to.

There's a little ruckus in the kitchen. "Shiro-kun, no. Your mama will not like it if she finds out that you've been tricking your babysitter into giving you cookies so that you'd peacefully go to bed."

"But Auntie Hanabi. I am going to bed. Just one more cookie." Neji can hear the mischief in his cute baby voice. He sounds just as cunning as Sakura that it scares him sometimes.

Neji sighs. "Giving Auntie Hanabi a hard time again, Shiro?"

"Papa! You're back!" Shiro notes the pack on his father's shoulder.

"Oh. You're going to see mama again. Please take me with you! Please, please, papa!" Neji finds that Shiro is trying to keep his tears from falling. He loves his son so much that he'd rather see him misbehaving than see him crying.

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow. The hospital is no place for children."

"But I miss her so much. And I can't sleep because I only want my mama!" Tears start streaming down his chubby face. Neji wipes the fresh tears from Shiro's face and holds him.

"We all miss her, son. I promise I will take care of her so that she can come back home soon." He nods at Hanabi. "Now be a good boy and listen to Auntie Hanabi, okay?" He smiles at his toddler.

"And no more cookies for you, little man." He ruffles his chocolate-colored hair and touches his forehead with his own and closes his eyes. "Mama won't be too happy to know that you are disobeying her order about eating cookies before bed." Neji gives him an amused look. "You wouldn't want mama to be angry, would you?" His son pouts at his question and then sighs.

"Alright. I promise not to ask for anymore cookie, papa," Shiro says meekly, all while looking at his bare feet. Such a well-manned kid, Neji thought, but that was before his son looks up, and he sees that familiar glint in his emerald-colored eyes that says that he is on to something.

"But only if you really take me to see mama tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Shiro was tucked into bed by his father a few minutes after reading him a bedtime story. Evidently, the strong-willed child was fighting the spell of sleep, savoring the moment with his papa. But sleep won in the end.<p>

"Thank you for doing this, Hanabi. And I'm sorry for all the trouble." He glanced at his cousin who is leaning on the door frame, with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry about it, nii-san. We've all been worried about you two. Tou-san asks about you every time, you know? Besides, that's the least I can do for you and Sakura onee-san," she pauses. She observes as Neji lovingly looks at his little boy, caressing his face, and then leans down to kiss his head. She can't help but smile at the sight of his infamous stoic cousin's affectionate side. But soon her smile fades as she recalls how Neji has that same look whenever he is with Sakura.

"How is she anyway? The compound hasn't been the same without her. Even our grumpy father lightens up with her around, and he's been brooding ever since her accident." She chuckles a bit, remembering his father's disposition during council meetings when his thoughts lead him to his nephew and his wife. Knowing that Neji and Sakura are in an unfortunate situation makes him take out his frustration at the council. He avoids pleasantries before meetings, gets down to business right away, and then dismisses meetings earlier than usual, with or without resolving any Hyuuga clan issues.

"Her minor wounds have completely healed," Neji answers. "Tsunade-sama has done a good work in patching her up. She almost never leaves the hospital as well." Neji shows a hint of smile in gratitude to Tsunade.

"She'll be alright now, nii-san. So when is she—"

"We don't know yet, Hanabi. Tsunade-sama says that her head injuries were severe," he pauses, still looking at Shiro. "It's a miracle that she survived them at all," his tone suddenly dark and serious. He doesn't want to say it. He doesn't want to think that she could have died during her last mission, and that he'll never see her again. Never hold her again? That would be unacceptable. He is fighting a dreadful thought. No. He will never think that he'll lose her.

"She's a strong person, nii-san. I know for sure that she hangs on to be with you and Shiro-kun again. She loves you very much." Neji faces Hanabi now, and she offers him a smile. Neji is glad that his usually reserved cousin is talking about Sakura like that. The two women have formed some sort of a sisterly bond since Sakura became part of the Hyuuga household. It is also not a surprise that Sakura's cheerful disposition has somehow rubbed off on Hanabi in all those years, and Neji can tell that she longs for Sakura as much as everyone does.

"She does, doesn't she?" He chuckles. "Well, I better get going now. I thank you again, cousin. Please take care of Shiro." He touches his son's head one last time and then bows to Hanabi before leaving the room. He won't be sleeping at the compound again. Just like what he has been doing since Sakura was admitted to the hospital. Neji will only be found by his wife's side at night.

Hanabi takes a final look at her nephew. He smiles in his sleep. "Well, at least one of them is having a pleasant sleep."

_To be continued...if I don't get lazy._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This one's a little short, and no NejiSaku in it yet. Just Naruto and his friends. I realized that I miss that Naruto-baka's loud mouth too. :'(

Yeah, this chapter doesn't say much. I just don't want to drop this story. I already have the next chapters. In my head. -_- I just wish I'm not too lazy to type them. Sheesh.

Again, the mandatory disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Just borrowing some characters for fun. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Vacation<strong>

"He's a little late tonight, isn't he?" Naruto suddenly commented. It is almost 10 pm. "I wonder if he decided to actually take a good night's sleep at home instead?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. That stupid man won't let anything stop him from spending the night in this hospital. Had it been any other circumstance, his insistence to sleepover would have been a miracle." It was Tsunade who answered Naruto's query. "How about you, aren't you heading home yet?"

"Yep," Naruto grins. "But only until Neji-teme gets here."

"Oh all right. Listen, I'm glad she has such dedicated family and friends like you, but seriously, Konoha Hospital becomes too crowded sometimes with you lot loitering around like this!" Clearly annoyed, she points to Kakashi, who is leaning against the wall and seems too engrossed in his reading (of a very familiar orange book no doubt) that he can't bother to join any conversation; Sai, who is just sitting there, seemingly content with his life, and Yamato, content with his tea. "The only one missing is the Uchiha. But I'm not really expecting him to be here. Anyway, that's beside the point. Visitors aren't allowed here anymore at this hour."

"Don't mind me, I'm just waiting for Ino. I won't hang around very long," a smiling Sai explains.

"And I'm just finishing my tea." It was Yamato.

"I'm not even here. My real body is probably helping some helpless old lady cross a street somewhere." Kakashi probably ran out of excuses since he already used this last time.

"You're being unfair, baa-san," Naruto counters and feigns a pained expression. "You let Neji loiter anytime he wants as if he lives here."

"Well, if it hasn't come to your knowledge yet, Naruto, Neji actually decided to live here, and I can't do anything about it. I swear, he is the worst among all of you. But I can promise you that I am already so close to either making him a regular nurse to help with the rounds at night or restraining him to a bed next to Sakura's and attaching an IV on him."

"And I'm sure either option won't sit well with me."

"You're late tonight, Neji."

"I realize that, Naruto. But unlike you gentlemen, I have a kid to put to bed."

"Right. I really should consider a separate room for Sakura's visitors. The corridor is not a place for reunions like this." Just then the door to Sakura's room opens, and out emerged Ino and Hinata.

"Gosh! An unconscious Sakura puts up as much fight as a normal Sakura when she is being dressed."

"That's not true, Ino. Sakura is always very cooperative."

"Yeah,yeah, Hinata. I'm exaggerating, you know. But I can't help but imagine that Sakura will suddenly snap her eyes open and yell at me for undressing her." The Yamanaka merely sighs. "Even a violent reaction will be fine with me as long as she's not in that state anymore."

Hinata laughs softly in an effort to cheer her friend up. "That would surely be a scene."

Naruto seems pensive for a bit. "It makes me wonder if her punches would hurt as much, given that she hasn't been using her strength for a while." Naruto finishes, flashing a toothy grin at Ino.

"I'm certain she will be practicing that with you a lot when she wakes up, Naruto. Now, all of you, get the hell out of my hospital before I decide to admit all of you!"

"Okay, okay. Leaving now. Sheesh baa-san. You'll wake all the patients!" Naruto grins as he reaches to hold HInata's. His warm gesture catches Neji's attention. "You get some sleep too, you white-eyed teme. I wouldn't want Sakura-chan to take care of you when she wakes up because you are being stupid and creepy for not trying some sleep."

"We'll be going now, nii-san. Please get some rest."

Neji merely nods.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Ino offers.

"I will. I thank you and Hinata for attending to Sakura's needs. And thank you everyone for coming."

"See you tomorrow then?" Kakashi jokingly addresses everyone. "Same place?" .

"Absolutely not! I'll make sure to ban all of you from here until she wakes up. I can't have all the famous people in the fire country in the same place. My nurses are always so distracted with you around. Now shoo!" She makes a mental note of commending Shikamaru and Choji for having some sense to decide to leave early because sticking around is too troublesome and there's food at home waiting for them; Kiba and Shino just because they are on a mission and would probably not stay this late anyway; and Lee and Tenten because they are busy being good parents to a one year old; and Gai too because he decided that he can take a mission and come back before Neji does.

"Good night, nii-san. See you tomorrow."

In a matter of seconds, the corridor is relieved of the crowd that Tsunade has been complaining about.

"You brat. Just because Sakura has been asleep doesn't mean you have to compensate by not getting some shuteye. I will really make true my threats about confining here you if you keep this up."

"Hn." And that sums up just about all of Neji's stubbornness. "Thank you for everything, Tsunade-sama."

"Whatever. Just don't pass out when no one else is around, okay? I wouldn't want that to be the first thing she sees. I'm off."

And just like that, Neji was left alone in the once-crowded hallway. It was not that way for very long though because he wasted no time in entering his wife's room.

__

_To be continued...you better believe it!_

* * *

><p>Another annoying author's note: I'm sorry about some spelling and grammar lapses. I did not proofread because I'm too tired from doing so much reading for some research I'm currently working on. Also, I'm kinda frustrated that I can't get the hang of formatting my uploaded documents, and I'm too impatient to actually try to study how to properly upload my work. -_-<p> 


End file.
